velesk_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
WOL Change Log
Warlock of Lust v0.6 * Amazons and centaurs added to the game. Amazons serve as breakable enemies. Centaurs are both enemies and summon-able allies (after short quest). Centaurs can have scenes with mind-broken enemies. * Amazon queen Diana added. She is a sister of queen regent Augusta and can be captured after a short quest. When she is in your dungeon, you can train her the same way as Pyia. * Memory management for the game fixed. This should fix all memory related problems and exceptions. * New scene for maid Ella and cook Ana with dildo. Some changes to existing scenes, several bugfixes. Warlock of Lust v0.51 Bugfix version of v0.5. Bugs fixed: * Both setup.exe and in-game options now working * Villagers bribes with gifts working. Possible rewards for gifts: handjob for flowers, hj or bj for scarf, bj or fuck for trinket * Novice in shrine now behave according to her lust * Pyia's options corrected during her training in dungeon * Autosave is not rewritten every time the game starts * Several other balancing and stability fixes Warlock of Lust v0.5 - Village attached to the castle added. You can access it through the main castle's gate from the day 2. Village includes abandoned convent, trader and several villagers. You can buy gifts at the trader and give them to villagers - they will sometimes reward you for it. - Continuation of Pyia's story. After enough quality time in dungeon, you can now start Initiation rite with Pyia to turn her to your side. After the rite, she will move to a nearby convent. You can than specialize the convent into either hospital or shrine and accept one novice into it. She will serve either as a nurse or a nun, while Pyia will slowly corrupt her. - After wining over Lyria, you can call her to the temple (from the throne) and start Initiation rite with her. Both Lyria and Pyia can be sent to breeding pit after their initiation rite, where imps can be summoned for them. - Combat reworked. There are now three types of damage (normal, piercing, magic) and three types of armor (light, medium, heavy). This form a "rock, paper, scissors" system. To make combat easier, you can now also by potions from the village trader. - Entire game was moved to a new platform. This was technically a big change and may caused bugs that I was not able to detect during testing (so thanks for all reporting). Besides many advantages to have all games under one platform, WOL should now run smoother, especially during combat. Warlock of Lust v0.4 - New character - squire Lyria. After you get a quest to clear a bandit camp from scribe Hesy, you will free Lyria and she will serve as your squire. She will advise you to rebuild a training grounds at your castle, where you can train together. - More content for cook Anna. You can now order her to do a storage room inventory during evenings to have some private time with her. After gaining enough Lust and Devotion with her and Ella, she will offer you to help her give sexual lessons to Ella during evenings in their bed. - New raid on bandit camp, with a new breakable enemy - a rogue. If you break enemies (priestess, or rogue in v0.4) and you are not fighting, you can click on them to initiate a scene with them by yourself (instead of letting them to your imps). You must do this fast, before imps will outrun you. Many aspects of the game were redone, including attributes system. There are no longer "Love" and "Fear" stats, but a "Devotion" stat instead of them. Player's skills were also changes into "impressions" and were rewritten and reduced. Category:Change Log (WoL)